


【皇权富贵】宠物（R）

by bfjhcnrw



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Chastity Device, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfjhcnrw/pseuds/bfjhcnrw
Summary: *排泄控制预警。





	【皇权富贵】宠物（R）

-

范丞丞从后门向里探头，一眼就看到了他的小宠物。

教室窗户没关。小猫就蜷在角落里缩着肩膀轻轻颤抖，怯怯软软，一截柔腻的耳根露在蜷曲发梢下，被热浪熏染得又红又嫩，看起来实在可口极了。

范丞丞一扯嘴角，放轻脚步走到他身边，俯身搭上他小小的肩膀。  
黄明昊狠狠一颤，蜷曲的软发蓬了起来，真像只炸毛的小猫。

大手隐匿在发梢里揉捏那截红玉，范丞丞挂上人畜无害的笑意，好好学长一样附上滚烫的耳廓，呵着热气讲出刚好前后可闻的客套话。

“学弟，篮球社活动怎么不去，社长找你呢。跟我走一趟？”

这话里根本没个转圜的余地。  
范丞丞也确乎知道他不会拒绝，挂着伪善的笑容直起腰，向四周点点头投去恰到好处的歉意，正了正衣领头也不回地走了出去。

黄明昊像是被忽然抽走了力气，挺直的脊骨一下子瘫软了，伏在桌案上倔强又绝望地抽动着肩膀。

他知道自己拒绝不了。

他抽噎起来了。  
可没人理他的彷徨，就像没人会搭理缩在暴雨里湿淋淋的野猫。

楼道里传来一声不耐的轻咳。  
黄明昊囫囵着抹了把脸，猝地起身。一瞬间的目眩教他踉跄两步，咬着唇惶然又惶恐地冲出了教室门。

高他两级的坏学长抱着臂，面露不耐地倚在空无一人的走廊，见他乖乖出来，才展了展眉头，抬手冲他勾了勾指头。

黄明昊埋着头，三步退两步犹犹豫豫地凑过去。

范丞丞不耐地轻啧，倾身一把捞住了他纤瘦的腰。  
小猫猛地一震，滚烫的大手随之握上了他的臀，掐着那半软肉往身前用力一带。

下身隔着布料紧紧撞在一起。  
范丞丞终于笑了，低头一口咬住那截垂涎已久的耳肉。

“琢磨啥呢，”他挺腰暧昧地顶撞磨蹭。

“你又跑不了。”

黄明昊闭上了眼。

-

夏日的暖风吹着空无一人的走廊。  
范丞丞圈着小学弟的腰，半搂半拖着向前走。  
小猫这会儿倒像是认命了似的，安安静静地埋在他颈窝，随着走动时不时轻颤下身子。

黄明昊期待着能有个老师拦住他们，最好能救他。可直到走进他们体育馆，又被范丞丞一把推进更衣室，都没有碰见半个人影。  
——根本没有什么社团活动。  
黄明昊像是终于死心了，伏在冰凉的地板上低着头喘息。

范丞丞回身落锁，又再次确认了一遍没有其他人在，才冷着脸坐回更衣室中央冰冷的长椅上。  
他张开手往椅背上一靠，从下眼缝里看着他的小学弟，那神情就像在看什么下贱的猫猫狗狗。

他开始了等待，像以往的每一次一样，等待着那张小嘴里吐出鲜美而炽热的恳求。

缩在他脚边的小身子抖得更厉害了。  
他大概在做着激烈的思想斗争，半晌终于跪直了身子，再抬头，那圈眼眶已然红透了。  
他偷偷向上瞥了一眼，咬紧嘴唇，用全身的力气拼命遏制着颤抖，两只手伸向腰前，哆嗦着轻轻解开了皮带。

松垮的校裤咯噔掉在膝窝，露出了下面藏着的那个秘密。  
那是一条贞操带。  
漆黑的皮圈紧紧箍在腰上，一条宽带自后向前覆盖着臀缝会阴，隔绝着所有碰触和抚慰。  
小性器被整根禁锢在下腹，一把锁扣在腰间，束缚了着快乐和痛苦的源泉。

象征纯洁的校裤下，包裹着足量的污秽和淫乱。  
而始作俑者，却衣冠楚楚地靠在长椅上，优哉游哉地欣赏他的表演。

黄明昊被灭顶的羞耻感熏红了身子。他闭上眼深吸一口气，挪动通红的膝盖向前跪爬两步，轻轻捉住了学长的裤脚。

学长是作恶者，也是救赎者。他不是贱，除此他别无他法。

“吧嗒——”  
一滴泪砸在泛白的指尖。黄明昊抬起头，努力挤出一个单薄的笑意。  
“学…学长，求求你，解开这个好不好？”

范丞丞笑了，撇开腿咔哒解开了皮带，冲着可怜兮兮的小猫无情地点了点下巴。  
“看你表现。”

黄明昊身子一颤。  
他知道这是什么意思。那处让他又爱又恨的大东西，他要讨好它。

小小的拳头在身侧松了又紧，他终于俯下身，塌着腰四肢着地爬进他腿间，像是一只真正的宠物那样，用柔软的脸蛋乖巧地蹭弄主人的胯间。

布料下隐藏的热度令他心惊。  
黄明昊不敢怠慢，伸出舌尖拨弄裤缝，半晌终于衔住了拉锁，磕磕绊绊地向下扯开。

冰冷的鼻尖隔着内裤蹭在肿胀的性器上，冰凉软韧，倒像是小猫爪在心口搔痒。  
范丞丞轻啧一声，再也没了耐心，按着他的后脑狠狠压向下腹，伸手扯下了内裤。  
炽热的肉物猛地跳了出来，啪嗒打在小猫脸上。

黄明昊颤着身子闭紧了眼，被过量的羞耻狠狠击垮了。他的主人却像是发现了什么新游戏，捉着性器根部在柔滑的脸蛋上左右抽打。  
赤红的龟头拍击着白嫩的软肉，下流又情色的反差教人更兴奋了。

小猫被他按着后脑动弹不得，只能咕吚着嗓子叫出可爱的讨饶。  
范丞丞心情大好，忍不住执着炽热的肉棒，在柔软的颊窝磨蹭顶弄，对着细软的睫毛戳弄饥渴的铃口，用硬胀的龟头磨蹭软嫩的唇肉，直到黏腻的腺液挂满了美丽的小脸。

小学弟伏在他下腹柔软地抽噎起来。作恶者像是终于满意，揪紧他的发狠，龟头顶开唇瓣，把性器狠狠戳进他的嘴里。

“咕……呜…”

黄明昊没留神，被突然的侵入刺得呜咽，含着肉棒狠狠呛咳起来。软嫩的喉肉生理性地拒绝异物的侵入，反射性的痉挛却像是在谄媚讨好。

滑腻的软肉翕合着拍打敏感的顶端，声带的震动带起一波更为刺烈的麻痒。

“嗯……”  
范丞丞仰头舒爽地喟叹，被撩拨得下腹紧绷，心窝酸痒。

黄明昊眼里蓄了一汪泪。他难受极了，支住学长的腿根想要逃跑。

范丞丞半张着眼轻蔑地笑了，抬起脚轻飘飘地点了点那包裹在皮革下的小性器。

“呜——”  
黄明昊腿根一抽，狠狠弹了下身子。下腹的酸胀教他更大地张开腿，缩着小腹无助地颤起腰来。  
他不行了，他再也不敢反抗了，瘫坐在脚跟含着泪讨好吸舔。

他强迫自己把精神灌注在眼前的肉物，像一只真正的猫即将戏耍它的猎物。

黄明昊眯起了眼睛，伸出两只柔嫩的小手轻轻捧住了硬棒。小舌从根部向上一下下亲吻舔舐，抵着茎身上浮起的经脉快速舔拨。

再简单不过的算题了。  
他让学长舒服，学长才会让他舒服。他懂。聪明的黄明昊什么都懂。

他抬起头，摆出那套最惹人怜爱的神态，抖着嘴唇张口，把裹满涎液的性器一点点送进口中。

小小的口腔很快被硬胀的龟头充满了。柔软的肉唇乖巧地嘬成圈，吸着铃口啧啧地吮吻。灵巧的小舌腾挪起来，对准张合的小孔扣挖舔扫。

他的乖顺讨好了范丞丞，按在脑后的手卸了力，转而轻轻挠拨起柔软的发根。  
黄明昊轻轻缩了缩脖子，涎水顺着男人的性器滴答淌落。  
他这会儿倒真像只摸顺了毛的小猫了，喉咙里咕吚着，撒娇似的蹭了蹭学长的大手。

范丞丞嗤地笑了。  
“怎么今天这么骚。”

黄明昊身子一颤，呜咽着，埋下头把性器吃得更深了。

范丞丞乐得享受，仰着身子往椅背一靠，挠着发根的动作却越发轻柔和缓了。  
他盯着那软乎乎的小脑袋，眼神里渐渐淌露出一点不自知的耽溺。

最开始他们的关系很单纯。

黄明昊是住他对门的小学弟，长得乖乖小小特别招人。范丞丞看着吊儿郎当，却是学校的风纪委员。  
他一早就瞅上这小孩了，碍着纪律和名声，本来没打算下手的。  
可机会偏要送上门来。这位可爱的小学弟，在寝室偷偷养猫没管好，还窜到他屋捣乱被他当众拿了把柄。从此一个供给一个索求，过上了一段很是咸腥混乱的日子。

性关系最是简单，可一旦有人动了心，一切就都不一样了。

黄明昊埋在学长下腹，被快速的抽插顶出了眼泪，却只得掐着学长的衣角呜呜哀哀地受着。  
唇瓣口腔都被顶磨得麻痒刺痛，他颤抖着，一只手撑着愈发酸胀的小腹，哆嗦着腿根腾挪膝盖。  
长久而轻微的窒息感教他胸口闷钝，整个人几乎撑跪不住。

他把自己的全部，呕心沥血地都献出去了。

然后学长终于射了。  
腥涩的白精直直打在舌根。这里的苦最苦，苦到他皱了脸蛋，仍然乖巧地吞了下去。

黏稠的液体像是水银，顺着食道一点点爬进胃里。那里已经是不知多少精子的埋葬场，每一口热气都满含着学长的味道。

他的皮肤上是学长的气息，他的每一寸黏膜都裹着学长破碎的染色体。

他被学长，从里到外沾染了。

黄明昊呜咽一声，束在皮带下的会阴狠狠一缩下腹的酸胀更重了。  
他一刻也不能再等了，颤着跪直身子，捏起衬衫衣角露出一截白腻软韧的腰肢，摆出一副尽量可口的样子。

他从喉口发出悲切而微弱的恳求。

“学长…呜…求你打开它……我…我想尿尿。”

范丞丞一扯嘴角。等的就是这个。  
他在小猫灼灼的目光里蹲下身，掏出钥匙打开了那把罪恶的锁。

黄明昊的呼吸急促起来，为即将到来的快意的释放而激动颤抖。  
澎湃的尿意在下腹翻涌，他眼前满是白星，脑海里早已擅自把排泄预演了无数遍。  
垂在腿间的性器泛着酸楚，他屏息着，只等着那一声令下，就能冲进几步之外的卫生间攀上极乐，甚至恍然间他都听见畅爽的水声了。

学长的声音终于又响了起来。  
他说——  
“尿吧。”

跪在地上的小猫不可置信地瞪大了眼，挺着腰狠狠一个寒战，铃口却因着命令反射性地张开，哆嗦着漏出几滴滚烫的尿液。

黄明昊猛地摇头，喉咙里喘出几声哀切的呜咽。  
奔涌在尿道里的热液被他生生止住，从下腹到会阴倏地灌满了难忍的酸楚，逼得他绷紧腿根蜷缩脚趾，抽噎着几乎掉下泪来。

他急喘了几口气，哀切地趴跪两步，颤着手扯了扯宰治神一样高高在上的坏学长。

“学长……”  
——求他没用。

“不…不要在这里…好不好…”  
——不求他，更没用。

范丞丞轻啧一声。  
他弯下腰，伸手擦了擦那张乱呼呼的小脸。

他轻轻抱起哭成一团的小宠物。  
“你真麻烦。”

-

更衣室的淋浴间小小窄窄的。

黄明昊红着眼眶，分开腿趴跪在冰冷的地面上，闭着眼柔弱地颤抖。

范丞丞抱着臂倚着玻璃门，眼里看不出什么色彩。

脚下的小身子颤抖得越来越急了。耳根到肩头都烧起了艳丽的红，小猫终于再也受不住，绷紧小腹呜呜哀哀地尿了出来。

极致的憋胀后迎来的，是极致畅快的释放。下腹又酸又美，膀胱欢快地挤压翻涌，淡黄色的水柱又急又快地打在地面上。

腥涩的热气升腾起来，小猫缩紧全身的肌肉，背张成一面完美的弯弓，腰细细颤着，腿根极不规则地抽动，手指脚趾都因着灭顶的快感蜷曲抓地。

水声还在淅淅沥沥地响着，排泄的快感几乎要把他摧毁。

黄明昊张着小口无声地喘叫。  
这场排泄持续了太久，久到赤红的尿道口都隐隐发痛，小小的性器却仍颤抖着，一股一股吐着令人不齿的水液。  
热烫而肮脏的东西顺着腿根淌落，在膝窝下汇成一汪腥涩的水洼。

水声停了。酸涩的小腹终于卸了力，可腰臀还在难以自止地痉挛弹动。

黄明昊哆嗦着低头，看了看下腹尿到发痛的性器，呜咽一声狠狠撇开了眼。

他终于再也尿不出任何东西了。

可他硬了。

范丞丞随后发现了他的异状，不由得惊奇地俯下腰，伸手捏了捏支棱起来的小性器。

又热又硬。  
黄明昊急喘一声，哆嗦着一下子夹紧了腿，捂着那根不听话的东西羞恼地埋下头。

范丞丞咋舌。  
“有这么爽吗？还是，你真这么骚，喜欢玩这个？”

大约是被说中了心事，小猫的身子一顿，颤抖得更厉害了。

范丞丞轻笑一声，打开热水冲他脏兮兮的小母猫。  
急促的水流兜头浇上去，他的小宠物一下子变成了是湿淋淋的野猫。小小的身子颤抖着伏在地面上，眼眶红红的，嘴唇被两颗小牙咬得失了血色，整个人看起来那么的孤独无助

范丞丞不知怎么有点心疼，索性自己脱了衣服，掐着腋下把人捧起来，张开手臂把细瘦的身体裹进怀里。

“不许哭。”

-

他陪着黄明昊里里外外地洗了个澡，直到热气熏酥了骨头，小朋友被蒸得舒舒服服的，靠在他身上打着柔软的小哈欠，这才抱着人出了浴室，放在长椅上轻柔地擦干。

细软的棕发在他手里逐渐蓬松，小猫像是察觉到了气氛的改变，跨坐在他怀里半眯着眼惬意地咕吚。

范丞丞轻轻笑了。

他的小宠物还是这时候最可爱。  
乖巧的时候，神气的时候，想要的时候，不怕他的时候。  
真的很可爱。

范丞丞目不转睛地盯着那张湿润的小脸，掰开两瓣肉臀揉开湿乎乎的穴口，一个挺腰把自己狠狠送了进去。

黄明昊猛地一僵，哀哀地叫了一声，立刻化成一汪水软在他怀里，勾着他的脖子细软地喘息。

范丞丞勾了勾唇角。

他的小猫就这点好，即便脸上再不愿意，只要插进去，就会立刻呜呜哀哀地发情。

湿滑的甬道海浪般缠裹上来，热情而谄媚地讨好着入侵者。细腻的软肉一层层挤压着敏感的肉物，立刻被无情的捣弄狠狠逼退，戳得穴肉酸涩难耐，只得抽搐着吐出一汪汪湿黏的水液。

于是进出间愈发顺畅起来。那朵菊蕾里藏着销魂洞，进的愈深，吸力愈大，像是有无数张小嘴在讨好侍奉，吮着敏感的肉头狠狠嘬吸。

范丞丞掐着怀里的细腰，在湿热的巢穴里翻搅进出。  
那肉洞这会儿成了个针套子，进出间巨大的抽吸教人后腰翅麻，几乎要把魂从这小孔一并吸走。

黄明昊还伏在他怀里又痛又爽地哭喘着，小性器抵着他的腹肌淅淅沥沥地吐着精水。软乎乎的小手挂在他肩上，指尖抵在他后颈，随着起伏有一下没一下地在那撩拨着。

痉挛的肉道裹着性器缠绵，后颈处的揉捏又教人熨帖。  
范丞丞被迷了魂。前所未有的满足感充盈在胸口。他觉得爽，觉得快活，觉得就这样一辈子，似乎也没什么不好。

他睁开一只眼瞅了瞅伏在他怀里乱七八糟的小东西。

他挺乖的，像一只猫。  
放在身边一辈子，好像真的没什么不好。

范丞丞快活极了，仿佛现在已然身处极乐。  
他在新生的，不为人知的爱情里肆意伐挞着小宠物的身体。

他记不得自己射了多少次，又硬了多少次，只知道小猫被他射得微鼓了肚子，被干得昏迷还在呜呜哀哀地讨饶。

爱情是施与和承受吗？范丞丞不知道。  
但他们都确乎在这场关系里获得了前所未有的快乐。

他一下子觉得好幸福，忍不住低头爱怜地亲了亲小猫的脸蛋。  
小小的身子趴在他怀里无知无觉地昏睡着。

等他醒了，就跟他告白吧。  
范丞丞这样想着，更加搂紧了他的小爱人，仰头倚靠在长椅上快乐地坠入梦乡。

-

坏学长的呼吸逐渐均匀起来。  
满身浊液的乖学弟轻轻睁开了眼。

他扭着腰机敏地从温暖的臂弯里脱出，无声地落在地上。  
小人打了个哈欠，用手背挠了挠蓬软的棕发，忽地塌下腰，双手支着地板抖了抖脑袋和屁股。

那两处倏地冒出了毛茸茸的尖耳朵和长尾巴。

小猫龇着牙得意地笑了，一挺腰矫捷地跃上了长椅，昂着脖子神气兮兮地爬到范丞丞身旁。

他刚刚摸过了，那个印记淡了许多。  
黄明昊低头，在学长的后颈咬出一个新鲜的齿痕。

坏学长还在无知无觉地熟睡。

黄明昊摇着尾巴钻回他怀里，颇为饕足地舔了舔唇。

 

花样挺多。不愧是我挑中的宠物。

 

—END—


End file.
